


watch me make ‘em bow

by simplyverstappen



Series: crowns [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Dan just really hates Jos, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's Max, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Royal Wedding, Royalty, did I make Max sound like he is slightly obsessed with the military?, he isn't tho, max is done, maybe so, oh also strong language but well, so much actually, the crown references, you all know who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Max has never liked his father and Dan has never really given a shit about royal protocol anyway.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg (Mentioned)
Series: crowns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600864
Comments: 29
Kudos: 210





	watch me make ‘em bow

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just can't let go of that universe just yet :'D 
> 
> I love Max & Dan so this basically wrote itself (I'm still insecure and nervous tho) 
> 
> It's not as funny as the other part buuuuut there is also more fluff so I guess that counters it?
> 
> I am not Dutch, all I know about Dutch Monarchy is from the internet and I tried to make it as close to reality as possible (including some changes for plot reasons of course) so again: bear with me :D

_OCTOBER 2016_

Max didn’t mind that his father sent him to the military when he turned 17 to “finally learn some discipline.” He was actually happy those two years, happy to be away from the palace, the royal duties, and the titles. Happy to feel normal for once.  
Happy to be away from his abusive father.  
But when he turned 19, his father cited him back to the palace to have an eye on him and to say Max is pissed is an understatement.  
“Why?! Why do I have to go back, I could have just stayed in the military!”  
He glares at his driver, knowing he doesn’t really act like the Crown Prince of the Netherlands right now but he couldn’t care less.  
“With all due respect, Your Highness, but His Majesty didn’t tell me his reasons”, his driver - Matt, Max remembers - answers softly and Max growls.  
“Yeah, he never does, that’s the problem.”  
They’re on the long driveway leading up to Huis ten Bosch, the Royal Palace, and he sighs when the car stops in front of it. His sister is already waiting for him, together with Hulk and the servants and when Matt opens him the door, Max takes a deep breath and leaves the car.  
Home sweet home, he thinks bitterly, giving the servants, who bow in front of him, a quick smile before hugging his sister.  
“Hey, Vic.”  
“It’s good to have you home.” His sister smiles at him as well and Max sighs inwardly - they have definitely a different opinion about this and he turns to Hulk, his smile turning into a real one.  
“Missed you.” He doesn’t hug him, not yet, not in front of everyone else and Nico smirks, bowing his head slightly.  
“Your Highness.”  
Matt is bringing his luggage inside and he follows Hulk into the palace, taking in the familiar paintings and hallways. The last time he’s been here had been around Christmas - nearly 10 months ago. That was also the last time he had seen his father and Max is definitely not looking forward to this reunion.  
He goes straight to his room, knowing that Hulk follows him anyway and as soon as they’re alone, he drops every act he put on outside.  
“Why the fuck am I here again?”  
“I don’t know man.” Nico shrugs, looking as confused as Max feels and closes the door behind them.  
“Really, he didn’t say anything. Guess he wants to prepare you for the job or whatever.”  
“What job, that asshole will reign till he dies, he won’t abdicate before that. I won't’ be crowned for the next twenty years.”  
Max grimaces before he pulls Hulk into a tight hug. The German is one of the Palace’s Household Officers, basically taking care of everything concerning the Royal Family and acting as an advisor to Max.  
Hulk is still young - for this job at least - with being 29, but Max trusts him with his life. He’s also the only one who knows what Jos did to his son and Max takes a deep breath.  
“Where is he?”  
“Noordeinde, he expects you there in an hour.” Hulk gives him a sympathetic glance and Max rolls his eyes, but nods.  
Of course he does. Hasn’t seen his son in over ten months and then stays in his workplace, not even bothering to show up. Why did he ever expect anything else?  
“Are you okay?” Hulk eyes him, a worried expression on his face and Max shrugs.  
“I guess. Would’ve preferred the military, I absolutely love flying.” His belly tingles when he thinks about the Dutch Airforce and Hulk grins, patting his shoulder.  
“Maybe you can go back.”  
Max highly doubts that but he appreciates Hulks tries in cheering him up and he hums when there’s a knock on the door.  
Matt brings his luggage inside before leaving again, taking Hulk with him - both of them still have things to do and Max quickly changes from his military clothes into something more palace approved.  
He grabs his phone before leaving his room and getting in the waiting car outside. Noordeinde Palace is just a ten-minute car ride away in downtown The Hague and Max passes the guards with an unreadable expression on his face.  
Time to face his father and he rather does it sooner than later.  
He walks through the Great Ballroom, taking a deep breath when he approaches the office and he knocks shortly, waiting for the harsh “Yes” before he enters.  
His father is sitting behind his desk, writing some letters and not even looking up. Max waits patiently, hands behind his back - he’s used to it by now.  
“Max”, his father says after a good ten minutes, finally putting the pen down, looking up and Max bows shortly.  
“Your Majesty.”  
“You’ve become more patient, very good.” His father smirks and Max forces himself to keep a neutral expression.  
“I try my best, father.”  
“How was your trip back home?”  
“Good.” He knows he doesn’t care. Knows he just asks for the sake of it and Jos sighs, leaning back in his chair.  
“Your sister waited for you?”  
“Yes.” Max really wishes they could just skip the small talk and come to the point and he takes a deep breath.  
“Why am I here again?”  
He tries not to sound too accusing but judging by his father's facial expression he didn’t really succeed in that. Jos’ face darkens and he scoffs, leaning forward again.  
“So you can fulfill your duties as heir to the throne.” Great, really.  
“Okay and why now, why not in a few years when-“  
“Are you really questioning my decisions?”, his father interrupts him sharply, a threatening undertone in his voice and Max grits his teeth.  
“No, father.” He’s not afraid of him but he knows better than to provoke him and his father nods satisfied.  
“Given the fact that you’ll be involved more in matters regarding the crown, I’ve decided that you’ll get a bodyguard who will be by your side all the time.”  
Oh god no. Max somehow manages to keep his poker face but he’s absolutely not thrilled about the idea of being babysitted 24/7 by some loyal guard dog of his father and he swallows.  
“Father is this really necessary-“  
“This is the second time in under ten minutes that you’re questioning my decisions.”  
His father's eyes turn cold and Max is so done. He wants nothing more than to just leave but that would lead to even more trouble so he stays exactly where he is.  
“I’m sorry, won’t happen again.” It will, they both know that - Max is never able to keep his mouth shut when he’s pissed and his father sighs.  
“I invited three potential candidates for the job to Huis ten Bosch tomorrow and you’ll chose one of them.”  
Fucking great, really. Max knows that nearly everyone from every Royal Family in Europe has a bodyguard who accompanies them - not everyone loves the royals and it’s a safety measure he’s used to.  
But he doubts he’ll get as lucky as Nico or Charles got, with Valtteri and Pierre actually being their friends, and he nods shortly when he realizes that his father still waits for an answer.  
“Okay.” What else is he supposed to say?  
“Good. Tomorrow, 10 am in the Orange Hall. You’re dismissed.”  
His father turns his attention back to his letters and Max blinks confused before he sighs and leaves the office. 

As soon as he’s back home he heads for the stables, getting his horse ready to ride into the forest attached to the grounds. Time to enjoy his last day of freedom. 

He hates this. Hates this so so much and Max gets dressed, skipping breakfast before he shoves a few of the fruits Hulk brought him into his mouth.  
He knows he’ll get in trouble for having skipped breakfast again but he really couldn’t care less.  
He enters the Orange Hall, also kind of the Throne Room of the palace, at exactly 10 am and stops in front of his father who sits on the throne.  
They’re surrounded by guards already, everything is ready and Max forces himself to smile.  
“Your Majesty.” He bows shorty, his father only nods and Max sits down on the chair next to him.  
He hates calling him that but his father had always insisted that he does it, calling it a sign of “respect” - Max knows the consequences of disrespecting him.  
He just hopes this is over soon and Hulk steps in front of them.  
“Your Majesty, Your Highness”, he gives Max a small smile and Max is grateful for it, “the first candidate is Michael de Beek.”  
He leads the man inside and Max sighs inwardly. De Beek is at least 50, broad-shouldered and looks like he would murder everyone who comes too close to him. Lovely, really.  
De Beek starts talking, quickly introducing himself (he’s 55 and Max groans inwardly), saying that he worked for multiple security firms in the last twenty years, before he starts bragging about what a good shooter he is.  
Max feels his father's gaze on him though and he sighs, asking him the first of the four questions he prepared.  
“Do you have a family?” They travel a lot and his bodyguard basically has to move in with him - a family could be a problem but de Beek shakes his head.  
“No, Sir.”  
Wonderful. Max just nods, before asking his next question.  
“You ever handled an AK-47?”  
“Once.” De Beek frowns and Max raises his eyebrows.  
“You know who’s the Prime Minister of Norway right now?” He doesn’t expect his bodyguard to know every single political leader in the world but they’re in Europe and come on if you apply to accompany the fucking Crown Prince to political events he can expect some basic political knowledge.  
“Isn’t his name Lars...something?” De Beek trails off, looking completely lost and Max leans back, sighing.  
“ _Her_ name is Erna Solberg and she’s in office since 2013.” Maybe his question was a bit too tricky and he goes to his last - and most important - one.  
“Can you ride a horse?”  
“No, but-“  
“Sorry, not interested.” Max shakes his head and before de Beek can say more, Hulk already leads him outside again.  
Jos just eyes him and Max avoids his gaze, he’s definitely not in the mood for talking right now. He knows his father is not pleased.  
The second man Hulk brings in is the same age as de Beek and Max holds back a comment.  
He introduces himself as Alan Johnson, he’s 43, British and worked for some Politicians before.  
Max lets him talk for a while (he really doesn’t like his voice though) before he clears his throat and the man stares at him.  
“Did I say something wrong?” To be honest, Max has no idea what he said but he shakes his head, forcing himself to smile.  
“No, I just have a few questions myself. Do you have a family?”  
“A wife, yes.”  
“And she’d be okay with you spending nearly all of your time here?” Max raises his eyebrows and Johnson stares at him, clearly not having thought about this before. Great. Max suppresses an eye-roll.  
“Do you know the difference between an AK-47 and an M16?” That guy worked for politicians before, he has to know this, it’s not that hard. Everyone who plays some Call of Duty could answer-  
“One is made by the Russians and the other one by the Americans?” Johnson scratches his neck sheepishly and Max blinks.  
“Yeah but I actually meant the fact that the M16 is way more accurate both in semi-auto and full-auto modes. That’s because the AK-47 uses a heavier bullet, which makes it slower and less accurate.”  
Johnson stares at him as if Max has just spoken Chinese and he sighs.  
“Do you know who’s the Heir to the Throne in Monaco?” Come on, this isn’t that hard, this is basic knowledge-  
“I don’t know, Your Highness.” Johnson frowns and Max forces himself to stay calm.  
“Prince Charles. Prince Charles Leclerc of Monaco.”  
“Oh, I’ve heard of him!” Johnson’s eyes light up and Max scoffs.  
“Did you.”  
“Max.” His father throws him a warning glance and Max glares at him.  
“What?! This is basic-“  
“Give him a second chance with that, I’m sure Mister Johnson is just nervous”, his father interrupts him, a warning undertone in his voice and Max bites back a comment.  
“Fine. Who’s the King of Spain?”  
“Felipe IV.” True but that’s wasn’t hard. Max sighs, he really doesn’t want Johnson and he eyes him carefully.  
“Do you know how to ride a horse?”  
“I’m terrified of horses.” Lovely, really.  
“No”, is all Max says and Hulk leads Johnson outside again.  
“Stop acting like a brat, Max!” His father glares at him and Max snorts.  
“Not my fault if you only invited incompetent-“  
“We have one last candidate, Your Highness”, Hulk interrupts him with a small smile.  
“Daniel Ricciardo.”  
He brings Ricciardo inside and Max stares at him, actually speechless. Holy shit, he’s _hot_. Daniel can’t be older than 30, having a broad grin on his face, dark curls and Max swallows dryly.  
“Hi.”  
“Your Majesty, Your Highness.” Daniel smiles, bowing his head and Max clears his throat.  
“Tell us something about yourself?” Fuck he’s gorgeous and he hopes the guy is skilled.  
“I’m actually from Australia, so I do hope I’m not betraying The Queen with this.” Daniel grins, he looks so carefree and holy shit, Max already likes him.  
“I’m 27, served in the Australian Military for 7 years and left to travel the world a bit. I got the job offer from one of my old sergeants and thought “Why not, sounds interesting”.”  
He grins and Max swallows, actually being a bit overwhelmed. He has served in the Army. That guy actually knows what he’s talking about - hopefully. Except he’s a giant liar and Max hesitates, not sure how difficult he can make his questions.  
“Are you in a relationship?” Fuck that sounded wrong and Daniels grin widens.  
“Why, are you asking me out?” That earns him a disapproving glare from Jos and Max can't help but blush, biting his lip, grinning.  
“No. But if you get the job you will spend all of your time at the palace with me. A girlfriend could have something against that.”  
“No, I neither have a girlfriend nor a boyfriend. I’m Single like a Pringle.” Daniel grins and while Max can’t help but laugh, Jos raises his eyebrows. Before he can say something though, Max asks his next question.  
“I assume you know how to handle a gun?”, he asks slowly, Daniel nods, turning serious again.  
“Yes, Your Highness.”  
His stomach shouldn’t tingle when Daniel calls him that and Max takes a deep breath.  
“Your Military rank?”  
“Captain.” Okay, he can make this difficult.  
“What’s the difference between a marksman and a sniper?” Max eyes him carefully, this question is not even relevant for the job but he's curious and Daniel seems to think about his question for a moment before he grins.  
“A pretty big difference, both in terms of tactics, roles, training, and weapons”, he then answers, but before Max can say something, Daniel keeps talking.  
“But to keep this short: marksmen go with the squad, while the snipers mostly work alone.” Max smiles, an honest one for the first time today and he leans back.  
“Who’s the current reigning King of Belgium?”  
“King Philippe.” That answer came without hesitation and Max smirks. He really likes him.  
“Prime Minister of Finland?”  
“Juha Sipilä.” It’s official, Max is impressed and he prays that Daniel answers his last question right.  
“Can you ride a horse?”  
“Yeah.” Daniel shrugs and Max smiles, getting up and ignoring his father's warning glance. It was his idea after all, he’s just doing what is expected of him.  
“Daniel Ricciardo, you’re hired.”

_DECEMBER 2016_

“You’re a spoiled brat, do you know that?”  
“Fuck you, too.”  
“No, that would be highly inappropriate, Your Highness.”  
Max rolls his eyes but can’t help and grin as well at Dan’s comment. The Aussie is working for him for two months now and it’s safe to say that he made a new friend.  
Daniel is the best thing that has ever happened to him and Max says that fully aware of the fact that he has a huge crush on him.  
But also because Daniel is _good_ in his job, not really giving a shit about Royal Protocol with him except when they’re in public and Max had immediately asked him to call him Max (“My first day on the job and I’m already breaking Royal Protocol. Thanks, Max.”).  
“I don’t wanna go to that dinner.”  
“You have to, Maxy.” Dan shrugs, putting his hand on the small of Max’s back (god he’s getting goosebumps just from that) and leading him outside.  
“Not much I can do I’m afraid. At least you don’t have to travel with your father anymore.”  
“I’m not traveling with him since I turned 12”, Max mumbles, getting in the car and Dan smirks.  
“Yeah. Still find it very cynical that the direct heir to the throne can’t travel with the current reigning because they’re scared something happens.”  
“It’s been like this forever.” Max shrugs and Dan snorts while starting the car.  
“Mh, just makes me wish something happens to him.”  
”Dan he’s the King.” Max can’t hold back a grin though and Dan flips him off.  
“Well, fuck the King.”  
God Max is so in love.  
Dan is the only other person next to Hulk who knows what Jos did to Max when he was a child (Hulk told him) and to say he had been furious is an understatement.  
As a result he stays even closer to Max and Max- well, who is he to complain? He feels safe around Dan and knowing that Daniel is one of the few people in the Royal Household who’s not afraid of the King is calming.  
But what did he expect from someone who asks him in front of his father, the biggest homophobe in the country, if he just asked him on a date?  
He leans back, his mind going over the guest list tonight and he stifles a yawn.  
He’s not thrilled, knows it will be long and boring especially because Nico and Charles are both not there (not that he likes Charles. But the guy is his age and sometimes, just sometimes, you can have a decent conversation with him), but he is the Crown Prince and he will act like it.  
Doesn’t matter when he gets crowned - he will make sure he’s ready when the time comes and he gives Dan a short smile, collecting himself.  
“Let’s do this.” 

_SEPTEMBER 2017_

Max feels sick, barely being able to keep his eyes open and he presses his forehead against the cool door of the car. He didn’t sleep at all last night, having had another panic attack (one of the ugly ones, vomiting included) and the single thought about having to face his father today makes him want to throw up again.  
“I really don’t want go to the event today”, he says quietly, not even sure if Dan even heard him.  
“I know, Max but there’s nothing I can do.” Of course he did.  
“No, Dan you don’t understand-“  
Max knows he whines a lot sometimes, especially concerning some stupid meetings but this is serious and he bites his lip, throwing him a desperate look,  
“I can’t, I can’t face him today, not after last night-“  
He stops, feeling the panic slowly coming back and Dan throws him a worried glance through the rearview mirror before suddenly pulling the car over.  
“What-“  
But Dan just parks the Aston Martin, turning around.  
“Did he touch you?”  
His face is serious and Max feels a little bit intimidated under his dark gaze.  
“No, hasn’t since I came back last year”, he mumbles. “But I had a panic attack.”  
It’s quiet for a second, Max fixating his fancy shoes and not daring to look Dan into the eyes. He feels ridiculous, he really does and he blushes. Dan must think he’s a stupid child and he flinches violently when he feels someone suddenly take his hand.  
It’s just Dan though, Dan who watches him with a worried expression and this thumb caresses the back of his hand.  
“Why didn’t you wake me?”  
Because Dan was sleeping at the other end of the palace and Max had barely been able to walk from his bed to the toilet. He doesn’t say that though, instead shrugs helplessly and Dan gives him a short smile before pulling his phone from his pocket.  
“Give me five minutes.” He calls someone and Max blinks, confused. What-  
“Hi, yeah, Ricciardo here. Won’t make it, I’m afraid, unfortunately we’re stuck in traffic. We- what do I know mate, probably typical rush hour. Okay. Yeah, I’ll take care of him, don’t worry.”  
Dan’s eyes meet Max’s in the mirror, he winks at him and Max feels himself slowly relax.  
“Hmm. Yeah. Alrighty, see you tonight. Gangster.” He hangs your and Max swallows.  
“Did you really just bail us out of this by saying 'Gangster'?”  
“Maybe?” Dan shrugs, a crooked grin on his face and Max loves him so much.  
“You do know that this is against royal protocol?”  
“I don’t give a shit about that right now.” Dan snorts, his hand squeezing Max’s comfortingly.  
“Fuck His Majesty, I have other priorities right now.”  
Again: Max loves him so much and he blushes again, lowering his gaze.  
“You really didn’t have to do this, I could’ve pulled through somehow, should’ve-“  
His father's angry voice appears in his head, yelling at him because he couldn’t sit still during a State Dinner, for _‘not behaving’_ and calling him _‘weak’_ for crying after he slapped him.  
His throat tightens and he feels tears prickle in his eyes. Fuck.  
“Your mental health is always more important, Max. _Always_.”  
Dan’s calm voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Max takes a deep breath, swallowing to get the lump in his throat away.  
“He will be mad.”  
“I don’t give a shit. He can’t hurt me and he won’t touch you either.” Dan snorts before a smirk appears on his face and he starts the car again.  
“Come on, let’s get some food.”

They end in some McDonalds a bit outside of Amsterdam, Max gratefully accepting the cap and sunglasses Dan hands him and they head inside.  
No one recognizes him, Dan ordering for him and when they’re sitting on a table in a secluded corner, Max slowly feels like he can breathe again.  
“What triggered it?” Dan takes a bite from his Big Tasty Bacon and Max sighs, pulling his Strawberry Milkshake closer.  
“I don’t know to be honest. We had an argument yesterday evening, he yelled at me and raised his hand but- didn’t do anything. I still freaked out when I was alone in bed.”  
He rolls his eyes, annoyed with himself and takes a sip from his Milkshake.  
“I rarely get them anyway these days, it has gotten so much better. And it annoys me when I still have one.”  
“It’s okay, Max.” Dan gives him a soft smile.  
“Just tell me next time okay? Then I can come up with a better excuse to get us out of these things.”  
“I’ll try.” Max smiles, it’s an honest one and he can feel his muscles relax.  
He is eternally grateful that Dan got him out of that parliament meeting today and he shoves some fries into his mouth, the sick feeling having passed by now.  
“Did he always hit you?”, Dan asks in that moment, he looks hesitant to ask and Max swallows.  
“Every time he thought I didn’t ‘behave properly’. And you know how many rules we have, Dan - it’s easy to forget them as a child.”  
He shrugs helplessly and he sees Dan’s grip around his coke tightening.  
“What an asshole.”  
Max can only agree and he takes a deep breath.  
“The last time was when I was home on Christmas during 2015. Hulk always knew and was there for me but there wasn’t much he could do. My father’s the King after all.”  
“Fuck the King”, Dan mumbles and Max can’t help but smile. His crush on him hasn’t really gotten better and he shrugs, taking another sip from his Milkshake.  
“He leaves me alone since last year though and I was never afraid of arguing with him. Did you know he abandoned me during a Royal State Dinner in Germany once?”  
“He did _what_ now?!” Dan stares at him incredulously and Max sighs.  
“I was 15, forgot the right order how to enter a room and apparently some other minor things. He was so pissed that he basically left me behind and I somehow had to find a way to get back home. Thankfully I speak German and Nico and I are friends so that wasn’t that difficult but yeah.”  
Dan looks like he’s ready to murder the king right now and Max can’t help but feel oddly protected. He knows nothing is going to happen to him with Dan by his side.  
Not that he couldn’t defend himself - he has been in the army for god's sake - but he also knows he could never do something against his father.  
But Dan’s presence seems to help and Dan takes a deep breath, apparently attempting to calm himself.  
“How unfortunate no one tries assassinating presidents anymore”, he says dryly.  
“Or Kings, in that matter.”  
Max actually laughs at that and Dan smiles, seemingly pleased with himself to have made him laugh.  
“Come on, let’s get back home and then we can go riding. I know it helps you clear your mind and you look like you need that.”  
He gives him another smile, so soft that Max feels like he’s melting on the spot and he nods, quickly averting his eyes. He loves him so much. 

_JUNE 2018_

Somehow - Max really doesn’t know how - the Netherlands managed to qualify for the World Cup in France and he attends their first group match against Portugal in Paris together with Daniel.  
The match is quite uneventful, ending with a 1:1 but when they’re on their way back to the car, there are some shouts and suddenly someone breaks through the row of guards surrounding him.  
It’s a man, a wild look on his face and he stumbles a bit, clearly drunk, shouting insults in French at him - Max tries to take them not too personally.  
The French have always had a bit of a love-hate relationship with monarchy and Max guesses it’s hate today. Great, really.  
Dan, who had pulled Max back immediately, glares at the man who is still shouting.  
“Back off, mate or this ends really ugly for you”, he says but the man just ignores him, still glaring at Max.  
“Fucking spoiled royal-“  
“What is he saying?”, Dan asks Max quietly and Max swallows, pressing himself a bit closer to Daniel.  
“Insults.”  
“How unfortunate. Mate, really-“  
The man suddenly lunges forward, Max sees a knife and suddenly everything happens incredibly fast.  
Max gets pushed to another security guard who shields him while Dan takes the attacker down, pulling his gun and points it at the man.  
“Don’t move”, he says quietly, a threatening edge in his voice and the man stares at Dan, panic in his eyes.  
“Sir, the police is informed and will be here any minute.” Another guard approaches them, speaking to Daniel while Max tries to control his racing heart. Fuck.  
“Good. His Highness?”  
“Safe, Sir.”  
“How did no one see that asshole approach?!”  
“He was too fast, Sir. Went through the guards before we were able to react.” The guard swallows, Dan just looks pissed and Max tries not to stare too obviously at him. He looks good, even now and-  
‘Pull yourself together, Verstappen, someone just attacked you!’, he chides himself and he takes a deep breath.  
“You’re okay, Your Highness?” He flinches when Dan is suddenly in front of him, worry clearly visible in his eyes and Max swallows dryly. His attacker is getting arrested by the police right now and Max nods quickly.  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
“Just doing my job.” Dan smirks before gently taking his arm and leading him to the car. “Still, we need to have a talk about the security measures at public events.”  
“Not my fault my father only employed incompetent people”, Max mumbles, sinking on the backseat and Dan snorts.  
“Thanks.”  
“Not you, you idiot. Also it was me who hired you, not my father.” Max can’t help but grin and Dan raises his eyebrows amused, easily steering the Aston Martin through the traffic.  
“Did you now?”  
“Mhm. God I hate France.” 

Dan gets promoted to Head of Security after that. 

They take a ride into the forest the next day and Max takes a deep breath before speeding up, enjoying the wind on his face.  
He doesn’t look back, he knows Dan can keep up with him and only when they reach a small clearing he slows down, elegantly jumping from his horse.  
“God, I needed that.”  
He puts his head back for a second before putting the halter he brought with him over the bridle on his horse and attaches the lead rope, tying the rope around some tree branch. He flops on the ground, leaning against some tree trunk, taking a deep breath. Daniel secures his horse as well before sitting down next to him, giving him a small smile.  
“I was really worried about you yesterday”, he confesses and Max’s heart starts beating faster.  
“I was worried about you this morning when you asked my father for a promotion.”  
“Yeah well, I saved your life.” Dan shrugs nonchalantly, a broad grin on his face and leans on the tree trunk next to him.  
“And he agreed, didn’t he?”  
“I’ve never seen someone with so much balls.” Max laughs and Dan winks at him.  
“I could make a _highly_ inappropriate comment about this but I’m sparing you with the details about my testicles.”  
“Thanks.” Max laughs, carefree and a comfortable silence settles between them. He feels so _normal_ when he’s with Dan, like a normal 20-year-old guy and he loves it. Loves to be away from official duties for a while, just Dan and him and when Dan smiles at him, everything in him tingles and he feels himself blush.  
He has never been in love before, leave alone had sex but Dan- he feels safe around him. Happy.  
Max knows that there is something between them, something more than just friendship, he’s not an idiot.  
Some touches have lingered a bit too long, some gazes have been too intimate and some smiles too bright. But he also knows that Dan would never act on it, being too professional for that and he smiles, hesitantly taking Dan's hand.  
“Thanks again”, he whispers and Dan's smile turns soft.  
“Always, Maxy.”  
Max’s belly tingles at that nickname and he hesitates for another second before he takes all his courage and kisses Dan. It’s just a short press of his lips against Dan’s and when he feels the Aussie freeze, he pulls back immediately, heat flushing his cheeks.  
“Fuck, I’m so sorry if I misinterpreted anything, I didn’t-“  
“Shut up”, Dan interrupts him with a hoarse voice, an amazed look in his eyes and he pulls Max closer.  
“Shut up, Max.” He kisses him, properly, cupping his face in both of his huge hands and Max feels like he’s melting.  
“Breaking Royal Protocol once again”, Dan mumbles more to himself than Max when he pulls back for a second and Max laughs breathlessly, cuddling up to him.  
“Since when do you care?”  
“Valid point.” Dan laughs as well and it’s the most beautiful thing Max has ever heard.  
“You think it’s going to be weird?”, he asks, suddenly insecure but Dan just shakes his head, kissing him softly.  
“Nah. I mean we obviously can’t tell your Dad but it will be fine.”  
“He’d give the throne to Victoria immediately.” Max snorts, trying not to think about his father and he hesitates. An idea forms in his head and he nervously licks his lips, taking a deep breath.  
“I am sick of this”, he then says and Dan raises his eyebrows, an amused smirk on his face. “Already? We’re together for five minutes - you really are a spoiled brat.” He sighs dramatically and Max snorts, but not being able to stop the grin forming on his face.  
“Not us, you idiot.” Wait, did Dan just say they’re together? Oh my-  
“What are you sick off?”, Dan interrupts his thoughts gently and Max sighs.  
“Traditions. My father.”  
“You want to refuse the crown?”  
“Are you insane? After all the shit I put up with? No.” Max shakes his head incredulously before he takes Dan's hand in his.  
“This might sound insane and maybe it’s too early and I have never been in love before so I really don’t know how this works but I love you and I know you don’t say it immediately, you wait a few months but frankly, Dan, I’ve waited for over a year to tell you this so I don’t really give a fuck and I am sure this with us will work out and I know I sound like some stupid teenager but I don’t give a shit what my father thinks and when I get crowned I want to come out and want to marry you and-“  
Dan leans forward, kissing him softly, interrupting his rambling and Max swallows, blushing slightly.  
“Sorry.”  
“Breathe, Maxy.” Dan looks at him amused, his thumb caressing his cheek and he looks at him with so much love and softness that Max feels like he is melting on the spot.  
“Maybe wait with the marriage thing a few more days, okay? But I get it, I’m a 10 out of 10.” He shrugs and Max blinks confused before a grin spreads over his face.  
“You’re an idiot and I’m sorry.”  
“For what? Max, it’s totally fine.” Dan still looks completely relaxed, thumb caressing his cheek and he smiles.  
“I love you too, okay? And I’m pretty sure it’s against Royal Protocol to date the Crown Prince when you’re his bodyguard, but, frankly, I don’t give a shit. We should still keep it a secret tho.” Dan smirks and Max nods, his racing heart slowly calming down.  
“Yeah. I have to tell Hulk tho.”  
“Hmm, sounds like a good plan, we could need some help.” Dan grins before he leans in and kisses him again. 

_JULY 2018_

“You’re okay?”, Dan asks him, a worried look in his eyes and Max swallows, avoiding his gaze.  
“Yeah, don’t worry about me.” He pulls Dan into another kiss, pressing himself even closer to him and moans slightly, glad to know that they’re alone. They’re in Madrid, Max having attended a meeting with King Felipe and the Spanish Prime Minister and Dan and him are alone in their hotel room now, making the most of the time they have with each other.  
They’re together for around three weeks now and Max moans again when Dan presses his leg against his crotch, whimpering slightly. Oh god, he really wants him.  
“I never had sex with a Crown Prince before”, Dan mumbles, pinning his hands above his head and Max swallows, trying to swallow the anxiety.  
“I never had sex with anyone before”, he whispers and Dan stills for a second, looking at him with dark eyes. He’s quiet and Max’s heart beats so fast he’s sure Dan must hear it. Oh god, he hopes he didn’t fuck this up, hopes Dan isn’t turned off now, oh my god _why_ did he say that-  
“Okay”, is all Dan says before he kisses him again, more gentle this time and Max relaxes.  
“Just tell me as soon as you’re uncomfortable, okay?”, Dan whispers, cupping his face and when Max nods, he pulls his shirt over his head, kissing his way down. He gently pulls his pants down, pressing a soft kiss to Max’s dick and Max moans, his hand grabbing the sheets below him.  
“Dan...”  
Dan just grins, palming his erection with one hand, his other hand pining Max’s hands together over his head and he kisses him again.  
“You’re beautiful, Your Highness”, Dan whispers and Max moans involuntarily, looking at him through half-closed eyes.  
“ _Now_ you’re using titles?!”  
“You’re my Prince after all, no?” Dan smirks, kissing him and Max blushes.  
“Shut up, I’m just Max”, he mumbles and Dan laughs, still stroking his erection.  
“Cute.” He gets undressed before he kisses Max, one fingers circling Max’s hole.  
“You’re really okay with this?”, he asks quietly and Max nods immediately, pushing his ass closer to Dan’s hand. He’s so horny and he looks at him with pleading eyes.  
“Please?”  
“Oh Maxy, so eager.” Dan's voice is low and he gets some lube, squeezing some on his fingers.  
“Relax, okay?”  
Max nods, taking a deep breath and he forces himself to stay calm when Dan’s cool finger enters him slowly. It feels weird at first and he winces when Dan ads a second one.  
“Okay?” Dan looks at him worriedly and Max nods quickly.  
“Yes.” And then Dan starts moving his fingers and Max moans in surprise. Holy shit. He nearly screams when Dan hits his prostate and he bites his lip, trying not to make a sound.  
“It’s okay, we’re alone.” Dan winks at him, adding a third finger and Max swallows, instinctively spreading his legs more.  
“Good boy”, Dan murmurs and Max gets shivers from that, lifting his ass a bit so Dan has better access.  
“I think you’re ready.” Dan removes his fingers and Max whimpers at the loss which gets him another chuckle from Dan.  
“Patience baby, I know you’re used to getting your way but you’ll have to trust me here.”  
He rolls a condom over his dick, Max hasn’t even realized how hard he is and he swallows, forcing himself to relax when Dan spreads his legs a bit more. He starts slowly pushing into him and Max hisses, it hurts and when Dan is inside him, he stills, giving him time to get used to the feeling.  
“You’re okay?”, he asks quietly, pushing a strand of hair away from Max’s sweaty forehead.  
“If you-“  
“I’m good, you won’t break me”, Max interrupts him and Dan raises an eyebrow, an amused smirk playing on his lips.  
“Already getting cocky again?” Before Max can answer, Dan slams into him and Max actually _screams_.  
“FUCK!” He grips the sheets, Dan is holding him in position, finding a rhythm and Max is panting. Holy shit, he had no idea this feels so good, what-  
“Never fucked a Prince before”, Dan says at that moment, that fucking smirk still being on his lips and Max moans, having never felt more vulnerable than right now.  
“God, just look at you Max, you’re perfect.” Dan moans as well now, his gaze roaming over Max’s body, taking in every muscle, every faded scar.  
“So beautiful.”  
Max blushes under his gaze, throwing his head back when Dan slams into him again.  
“Dan- I- I-“ Suddenly Dan’s hand is on his dick, jerking him off and Max groans, fuck it's all getting too much.  
“Come for me?” Dan gives him a small smile, Max feels himself getting hot, a familiar pull in his loin and he comes with a loud scream.  
“Good boy”, Dan mumbles again and Max pants, watching through half lidded eyes how Dan still keeps fucking him. He doesn’t need much longer, a minute later Dan comes, his grip around Max’s hips tightening and he throws his head back.  
“Fuck, Max!”  
They’re both out of breath, Dan carefully slipping out of him and Max winces, he feels sore. Dan pulls him into his muscular arms, kissing him gently and his brown eyes sparkle.  
“Jeepers, that definitely wasn’t in my job description.”  
Max stares at him dumbfounded for a second, then he starts laughing and he kisses Dan passionately, burying his hand in his hair.  
“God I love you so much.” 

_AUGUST 2018_

Max knows his country doesn’t really like Jos. Or more like, despises him. Jos is cruel, not giving a shit about the people, making racist comments on State Visits and Receptions and has some really shady tax frauds behind him.  
Max aspires to be a better king than him - he wants the people to actually love him and he’s ready to work for that.  
If he wants to somehow beat his father, he needs to start playing the game. And Max has never backed down from a challenge.  
He knows that he has a cold facade most of the time, keeping a neutral face during State Visits when meeting politicians and other royals, not really showing many emotions there - not that he cares, they don’t matter to him.  
He never has that facade when he meets his people though.  
They matter.  
They’re shouting his name and Max smiles warmly, going on his knees in front of a little boy and talking with him for a bit. He doesn’t get that anxious in crowds anymore, his panic attacks have gotten better as well and it makes his job so much easier.  
He’s visiting a school in Amsterdam today, wishing the older students good luck for their finals and playing a bit of football with the younger ones. He’d been at a retirement home yesterday and tomorrow - well, he’s excited.  
Tomorrow is Pride in Amsterdam and Max definitely plans on paying it a quick visit - and if it’s just to show his support for the LGBTQ community. He has a lot of damage control to do after all the shit his father said and he tries to make up for it by engaging as much as possible with the public.  
He supports many different charities, is the patron of at least five different organizations and he makes sure to show them that he really does care.  
He does everything he can to make sure they know he’s not like his father.  
Max shakes even more hands, slowly making his way past the crowd, Daniel always two steps behind him and his presence calms him.  
He stops in front of a little boy who shyly hands him a stuffed toy lion and Max gives him a warm smile, going on his knees so they’re on the same level.  
“Thank you so much, that’s very kind of you. I’m Max and you?” He offers him his hand and the boy hesitantly shakes it, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“Martin”, he whispers, he stares at him with wide eyes - he can’t be older than six.  
“That’s a beautiful name.” Max smiles. “Do you like football?” He nods at the football jersey the boy is wearing and Martin nods excitedly.  
“Yes, I’m an Ajax Fan! What’s your favorite club?”  
“PSV.” Max grins, engaging the boy in a conversation about football - not realizing how Dan watches him with a fond expression in his eyes. 

_JANUARY 2019_

It’s the middle of the night and Dan pulls Max closer. It’s rare that they actually spend the night together in the palace but Jos isn’t here and Hulk made sure that no one will bother them. He enjoys those nights, enjoys being able to fall asleep next to his boyfriend and Dan looks at him.  
Max is sleeping, looking so incredibly peaceful and a small smile spreads over his face before he softly kisses his temple. He loves him so much.  
Max is more than just a job - he’s the love of his life, his everything and Dan absentmindedly runs a hand through his hair. As hard as their daily life is with all those fucking rules, the State Visits, the “Meeting the People” stuff - he wouldn’t change it for the world.  
Max is the best thing that has ever happened to him and Dan swore to himself that he’d always be there for him, always protect him - whatever happens.  
He’s the essence of his duty and his grip instinctively tightens, pulling Max closer. He won’t let anything happen to him - even if he has to fight the King himself for that. 

_APRIL 2019_

“I’m sick of always picking up the pieces from the mess he leaves behind”, Max growls, he’s annoyed and glares at Hulk.  
“He promised to go to that school opening and now he’s in France to play _golf_?! That’s a joke, right??”  
“Nope, I’m afraid not. He told me this morning.” Hulk grimaces and Max rolls his eyes.  
“How can someone be so incompetent?!”  
They’re in the palace gardens, just had breakfast under a white pavilion and enjoying the quiet morning they have so far.  
Max loves it the most when it’s just the three of them, the people he trusts the most in the palace, and he looks at Dan.  
His boyfriend is on his phone, not really paying them any attention and Max knows he’s figuring out how to keep him safe today, getting in contact with all the guards and the police who’d accompany them. They have another long day of visits ahead and Max rubs his eyes.  
It’s still early but it’s a beautiful morning, very warm for April and he takes a sip from his coffee, letting his gaze wander through the garden. There are many flowers, obviously tulips, some rose bushes and sculptures and he takes a deep breath, the cool morning air calming him.  
He resents his father so much and even though he hasn’t touched him since he came back home two and a half years ago - Max still flinches sometimes when people move too hastily around him. He hates it, hates his father and Hulk sighs.  
“Anyway, would be cool if you can make it to the school opening today. I can move your visit to the football team to the evening, then it should work.”  
“What about the Center for Children with Disabilities?” Max frowns, pulling his legs up and eating his muesli.  
“I promised I’d go.” And he always keeps his promises, hates nothing more than breaking them.  
“If you skip lunch, then yeah.” Hulk shrugs and Max sighs, rubbing his temples.  
“Okay, sure, I’m just gonna get some McDonalds. Possible?” He looks at Dan, his boyfriend grins.  
“Drive Through is possible, yes.”  
“Great.” Before Max can say more though, a man approaches them and Max tenses slightly. Christian Horner is one of his father's advisors, they normally don’t talk much (Max also doesn’t really trust him) and Christian stops in front of them, bowing slightly.  
“Your Highness, we need to talk.” He has a serious expression on his face and Max frowns, sitting up a bit straighter.  
“Everything okay?”  
“No.” Christian swallows, fidgeting with his hands and he takes a deep breath.  
“Your father sends me.” That never means good news and Max sighs.  
“If it’s about that school opening he’s missing, I know. Hulk told me already, I’ll make it.”  
“It’s not about that, Sir. Your father he- he is ill. Terminally.” Christian looks at him with pity in his eyes and all Max can do is stare at him. His father is _what_?!  
He exchanges a quick glance with Dan and Hulk, both looking equally shocked and Max clears his throat.  
“What does he have?” He should feel something. Fear. Sadness. Panic. But instead, there is relief, some small hope building up in him and Christian sighs.  
“Some very complicated, incurable, heart diseases. Sir, I’m so sorry.” Max swallows and when he speaks again, his voice is hoarse.  
“How much longer does he have?” He doesn’t care if that question is insensitive, everyone in the palace knows that he hates his father - hell, the whole country probably knows by now. They’ve had a few public disagreements in the past, not that Max is sorry about it and Christian shrugs helplessly.  
“They don’t know. One year? Two?”  
Dead silence answers him, his words slowly sinking in and Max realizes what this actually means. He will be crowned in at least two years and he takes a deep breath, goosebumps forming on his arms.  
“Thank you for telling me.” It’s a clear dismissal and Christian gives him a respectful nod before he leaves, heading back inside the palace.  
“You’re actually becoming king, Maxy.” Dan’s voice breaks the silence and Max takes another deep breath. The situation feels so unreal, too good to be true and when he looks up, Dan and Hulk are both looking at him with a weird mix of fascination and relief.  
“You’re going to become king”, Hulk repeats quietly and Max swallows.  
“I am.” Hundreds of thoughts are going through his mind at the same time and he runs a hand through his hair. He can actually do this. He can come out and finally be himself.  
The thought makes him much happier than it should with his father being terminally ill but to be honest, he couldn’t care less. It’s karma.  
“You’ll be a great King”, Dan says at that moment with a soft smile and Max snorts.  
“You’re just saying that because you’re my bodyguard.”  
“No, I’m saying that because it’s a fact. I see you every day, Max, see how the people react to you. They love you and to be honest? I can’t wait for the day you’re crowned and replace that asshole of a father of yours.”  
Dan looks at him with a serious expression in his eyes and Max swallows, a small smile playing around his lips.  
“You just insulted the King. Again.”  
“Do I look like I fucking care?” Dan shakes his head incredulously and Hulk grins.  
“I have to agree with Dan, Max. You’re more than ready for the job and whatever your plans are, I’ll support you.”  
“Thanks, mate.”  
“Guess it’s time to fuck some shit up then, eh Maxy?” Dan gives him a crooked grin, their eyes meet and Max nods, slowly getting up. They both have that same determined look in their eyes, understanding each other without many words. They know what this means for their future and he can’t help but smile. He’s actually doing this, will actually be able to finally change shit and do whatever he wants.  
“I’m going to be king.”

_AUGUST 2019_

They made Jos’s illness public two weeks after that, and the King's next public appearance is a State Dinner at Buckingham Palace in August. Max has to come with him and when they leave the car, entering the palace, his father glares at him.  
“Behave, understood?! No games and no talking back!”  
“Of course, father.” Max forces himself to smile, trying to not roll his eyes and lets him enter the reception room first - Royal Protocol, always entering in order of the throne lineage.  
Dan is by his side like a shadow, not saying anything but Max can basically feel the disapproving glance he throws at his father. He holds back a smirk and respectfully bows in front of Queen Elizabeth II.  
“Your Majesty, it’s an honor to be here tonight.” He gives her a polite smile, his father talking to King Felipe right now and the Queen gives him a sympathetic smile.  
“Prince Max, I’m so sorry to hear about your father's illness.”  
“It has been a real shock, yes.” Max does his best to look worried and sad and he takes a deep breath.  
“Unfortunately there’s not much we can do, the doctors said it’s incurable.”  
He has some more small talk with her before moving on and he is incredibly relieved to spot Nico and Valtteri.  
They’re chatting with Charles and Pierre and Max suppresses an eye roll, ignoring Dan’s knowing smirk when he heads over to them.  
“Hey Nico, dickhead”, he smiles sweetly at Charles and grins when the Monegasque subtly flips him off.  
“Fuck you too, Max.”  
“Language”, Nico warns him, giving Max a small smile.  
“How are you doing?”  
“Honestly?” Max quickly makes sure no one is listening before he grins. “Fucking great.”  
Pierre laughs and Charles raises his eyebrows. “Wow.”  
“Are you really surprised? His father is an asshole.” Nico shrugs and Max smirks.  
“Not gonna argue about that.”  
“So how does it feel to know you’re going to be king soon?” Charles raises his eyebrows and Max shrugs.  
“Pretty great especially because I’m getting crowned 20 years earlier than I expected.”  
But he’s ready for it, already has the words of his oath memorized and parts of his first address to the public planned. Maybe that’s arrogant but Max has put up with his father’s shit long enough. And he hates nothing more than being unprepared.  
In that moment a bell chimes, everyone starts moving to the three tables who are placed in an U-shape and Max gives Dan one last time smile before sitting down next to Nico.  
Charles is, thank god, on the other side which means he’s not annoying him and as soon as the Queen is done with her short speech, they start eating.  
The State Dinners at Buckingham Palace are always incredibly fancy, with golden plates, expensive decorations and a gorgeous, red dining room, flowers everywhere - Max likes being here. State Dinners here are the most challenging, no one wants to fuck up, but they’re also the most rewarding ones. If you can do Buckingham Palace, every other royal event is a piece of cake.  
“Dan and you are good?”, Nico asks quietly, Valtteri and he are the only ones who know that they’re dating and Max nods.  
“Mhm. What about you? Heard you flirted with the Crown Prince of Sweden, Ericsson?”  
“Hm, my parents were furious.” Nico laughs, looking at Marcus who’s sitting next to Charles. “But it was just for fun. I don’t really want a relationship, doubt anyone is worth all the drama.”  
“Sure.” Max grins and they chat a bit before he engages the German chancellor, who’s sitting to his right, in a conversation.  
The evening flies by, Max being on his best behavior, making sure his father has absolutely nothing to criticize.  
Just knowing that he will die soon gives Max an incredibly calmness, just smiling when his father rages about how rude everyone is on their way home. It’s going to be alright. 

_FEBRUARY 2020_

“You really think I’m ready for the job?”  
Max rarely has doubts but when he does, they’re nearly eating him up alive.  
He turns around, propping himself on his elbows and looks at Dan who’s laying next to him.  
They’re in bed, it’s the middle of the night and the only light source is the full moon that shines through the window, illuminating the room and Dan gently cups Max’s face with one hand.  
“Where are those doubts suddenly coming from, hm?”, he asks softly and Max shrugs, lowering his gaze.  
“What if they hate me? What if-“  
“Why would they hate you? Max, I already said it once and I’m gonna say it again: your people love you.” Dan looks at him, a soft smile playing around his lip.  
“I see how they look at you, how they cheer at you wherever you go. Yeah maybe there is a handful of people who don’t want to see you get on the throne but fuck them. They’re a minority and your country is lucky to have you as their future king.”  
Max blushes at his words, biting his lips.  
“What if I disappoint them?”  
“The bar isn’t really high to begin with at the moment”, Dan comments dryly before he smiles again. “You won’t.”  
“How do you know?”  
"I know you. And I’ll always be there to call you out on your bullshit.” Dan kisses him softly and Max relaxes slowly, the doubts not completely vanished but he can breathe a bit easier.  
“You’re too good for me”, he mumbles, cuddling up to Dan and he can feel his chest vibrate when he laughs.  
“Nothing’s too good for you, Maxy.” He kisses his hair and Max swallows the lump that is forming on his throat. He still can’t believe he got so lucky and when he tells him that, Dan just laughs again.  
“I am the one who’s lucky, Your Highness. From all the people you could’ve chosen you want me, an old man.”  
“You’re not that old.” Max grins and Dan dramatically clutches his chest, grinning as well.  
“Thanks, that really helps.”  
“I’d always choose you”, Max says after a moment, swallowing and looking at Dan. “Always, you know?”  
Dan just kisses him passionately, pushing him into the pillows and Max moans, the anxiety gone completely by the time Dan’s mouth is around his dick. 

_AUGUST 2020_

“Marry me.”  
“What?”  
“Marry me.” Dan looks at him with warm, brown eyes, they’re in Madrid, watching the sunset on the rooftop terrace of the apartment they got for their stay and Max swallows.  
“Are you serious?” It’s August 2020, Jos is still alive and Dan nods, taking his hand.  
“I love you, Maxy and I know it’s not my decision with you becoming King and all-“  
“It’s as much your decision as it’s mine”, Max interrupts him sharply, looking at Dan seriously, “we are equal in this relationship, Dan. Being the Crown Prince is my job but when I’m with you I’m just Max.”  
“Just Max, eh?” Dan smirks before leaning in, kissing him softly.  
“I know. Nevertheless does the decision who you marry have a huge impact on your country.”  
“Which is why I want to make it public as soon as I’m crowned.” That slips out before Max can think about it and Dan stares at him, blinking.  
“You really wanna do that??”  
“Yes. If you’re okay with it of course.” Max swallows, they have a view at the Royal Palace of Madrid, the sun setting directly behind it and he turns to Dan.  
“I love you and I want to spend my life with you, Daniel. And as soon as my father is dead no one will stop me from doing that.”  
“This sounds like you want to murder him, and as much as I’d support that, please don’t.” Dan gives him a crooked grin.  
“Keeping you safe after that would be a nightmare with all those people hugging you and wanting to congratulate you.”  
Max blinks, before he snorts and he can’t help but laugh.  
“You are unbelievable.”  
“Hmm, I know. But I- I’m okay with it. You making it public.” Dan swallows, turning serious again and Max’s heart starts beating faster.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes. Even though you haven’t said ‘Yes’ to my proposal yet, Your Highness.” Dan winks at him and Max blushes, running a hand through his hair.  
“You call a simple ‘Marry me’ a proposal?”, he counters and Dan grins, pulling away from Max.  
“Luckily for you I know you’re a spoiled brat and would say that, which means I’m prepared.” He goes on one knee, pulling a small box from the pocket of his jeans, there’s a silver ring inside and Max swallows.  
“You-“  
“Your Royal Highness, Prince Max Emilian Verstappen, Prince of Orange-Nassau - or Just Max - I have the honor of serving you for nearly four years now and even though fucking the Crown Prince _really_ wasn’t in my job description-“  
“I hate you”, Max interrupts him dryly, a small grin playing around his face, Dan ignores him and just keeps talking,  
“And even though you’re unnecessarily rude sometimes, I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. Protecting you has become more than just a job, I love you more than getting fried food at 3 am when you’re completely wasted and you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your Royal Highness, Prince Max Emilian Verstappen, Prince of Orange-Nassau - or Just Max - do you want to marry me, a foreign commoner, who could never fulfill your royal standards?”  
Dan dramatically clutches his heart and Max stares at him, tears in his eyes and a smile around his lip.  
“You are such an idiot, Dan”, he whispers, lunging forward and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.  
“Yes, yes, yes, of course. Daniel Joseph Ricciardo, yes, I will marry you, you asshole.”  
Dan slings his arms around him, chuckling slightly and holds him close, a happy smile on his face.  
“As I said: rude.”  
“Oh fuck you.”  
“With pleasure, Your Highness.”

Being engaged to Dan makes Max feel like he’s on top of the world, he can’t stop smiling and he really has to pull himself together when they’re back in the Netherlands to not let anything show.  
Dan makes him so incredibly happy and he can’t wait for the whole world to see. Can’t wait to make him his Prince, give him the title he deserves (even though Max knows Dan really doesn’t care about such things) and he’s tempted to kiss him every time he sees him.  
He has enough common sense to not do it though, but when he tells Hulk he feels like he’s bursting out of happiness and his friend pulls him into a long hug.  
“Was about time he asked you”, he says, an amused smile on his face and Max frowns. “What do you mean?”  
“Mate, he planned that since we got the news that Jos is ill.” Hulk laughs and pats his back when Max stares at him incredulously.  
“That man loves you more than anything and it’s time you two finally get the happiness you deserve.” 

_OCTOBER 2020_

It’s the 30th October 2020, Max is having breakfast with his sister in the huge dining room, Hulk and him going through the schedule for today while Dan is on his right, being on his phone and eating some avocado on toast.  
There are a few servants in the room, mostly cleaning or bringing them more food, Victoria talking with Dilara, her best friend, and Max takes a bite from his sandwich.  
It’s pouring outside and he’s really not thrilled about going out but knows it’s not like he has a choice.  
“Your Highness”, Max looks up at Dan’s voice, his fiancé giving him a small smile but apart from that staying completely professional, “you wanna visit the KidsRights Foundation first or the Retirement Home for Happy Seniors? Because if it’s the Foundation I need to get in contact with the police first.”  
“Hulk?” Max looks to his Household Officer but Hulk just shrugs.  
“Doesn’t really matter, both have time in the morning and afternoon.”  
“Okay then-“  
Max stops when a servant bursts in, clearly out of breath and Max raises his eyebrows. He really doesn’t mind being interrupted, those people are just doing their job after all but they could at least knock and-  
“Your Highness”, the man looks visibly disturbed, tears in his eyes, “Your Highness, your father- the King- I’m so sorry but he’s dead.”  
Max stares at him quietly, the words slowly sinking in and when they do he feels an immense amount of relief spreading through him, feels like he can finally breathe again.  
He has never felt freer than in this moment and he can feel Dan grab his hand below the table, squeezing it slightly.  
They’re going to get married. He’s going to become king. 

Everything after that had been a blur, Hulk canceling all of his appointments that day immediately, informing the public and lowering the flags at half-mast in front of the palace.  
“We need to talk about the funeral and then your coronation, when do you want it?”, he asks while they’re walking through the palace, Max shrugs.  
“As soon as you can make it work.”  
Hulk sighs, tipping on his phone and nodding.  
“Okay. Luckily for you we knew that Jos would die so we have the basics prepared - we can have the funeral on the 1st of November.”  
“Sounds good.” Max’s face is still not giving anything away and Hulk stops, eyeing him with a worried look in his eyes.  
“You’re okay?”  
“I guess. Just a bit much at once now that it’s actually happening.” Max takes a deep breath, forcing himself to smile.  
“When can I marry Dan?”, he asks quietly and Hulk's eyes soften.  
“When do you want to marry him?”  
“Is next spring possible? When is Nico’s Coronation?”  
“14th April.”  
“After that?”  
“Yes, should be possible.” Hulk gives him a warm smile and Max relaxes, nodding.  
“Okay.” They keep walking, Hulk briefing him about the funeral ceremony before he hesitates.  
“What about your mother?”  
“She’s no longer part of the Royal Family after she divorced herself from my father.”  
“I know but do you want to invite her?”  
“To his funeral?”  
“No your coronation.” Hulk snorts and Max swallows. He doesn’t have much contact with her, not since she left the palace, never looking back (not that Max could blame her) and he shrugs helplessly.  
“Maybe?”  
“I’m going to send her an invite and we’ll see what she does.” Hulk gives him a reassuring smile and Max gives him a long look.  
“Thank you, no? I really am grateful, I know it’s a lot of stress getting all of this organized in such a short time.”  
Normally the coronation of the new monarch is about a year after the death of the old one but Max really doesn’t want to wait any longer. Hulk just grins, putting his phone away.  
“I know I’m good at what I do.”  
“Mhm and that’s why I promote you. Congrats, you’re Senior Officer of the Royal Household.” Max gives him a crooked grin. “Pay rise included, given the fact that you’re now responsible for absolutely everything.”  
Hulk stares at him, absolutely speechless.  
“But Christian is-“  
“Is fired. I’m the boss now, no?” Max raises his eyebrows, grinning slightly and Hulk laughs. “You are, Your Majesty.”  
God the title feels so weird and Max has to take a deep breath, ignoring the warm feeling that spreads through him.  
“Good. Now come on, we have a lot to do.” 

The funeral is a huge State Event and Max watches emotionless how the coffin gets lowered into the ground. He’s wearing all black, his sister next to him even having a veil and the cemetery is incredibly crowded but also dead silent.  
The priest is still talking, the Dutch flag on the coffin and Max can feel Dan’s familiar presence behind him. He doesn’t turn around though, staring blankly at the coffin, knowing fully well that the funeral is broadcasted live.  
His people know that he never shows many emotions during those events so it’s fine, his poker face not giving anything away.  
His sister is silently crying though and Max wordlessly puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. He might have hated his father but he won’t disrespect his funeral - he has some decency after all. And he knows his sister has loved their father, even though he had been an asshole.  
The priest starts the Lord’s Prayer and Max folds his hands, mumbling a quiet “Amen” afterward.  
The King is dead, long live the King. 

The whole Royal Family has gathered at the balcony of Noordeinde Palace afterward, all wearing black and Victoria quietly pulls their little cousin closer, hugging him.  
It’s absolutely quiet and Max’s gaze wanders over the crowd gathered in front of the palace. He knows the country is not really mourning their deceased King. Knows they hated him and Hulk clears his throat.  
“Your Highness...”, he says quietly, nodding at the people who all stare at their future King and Max knows they expect him to say something.  
He feels Dan’s hand on his back, just for a second but it’s enough to ground him. He takes a deep breath, carefully weighing his words - there’s not much he can say. Except for one thing.  
“The King is dead long live the King.” 

_APRIL 2021_

Dan has always been a chill person. He rarely gets nervous, having been in the military for seven years before becoming bodyguard of the Crown Prince of the Netherlands and he has seen a lot.  
He visited numerous State Events, has met his fair share of Politicians and Royals and attended Nico’s Coronation two weeks ago, always just doing his job.  
He hasn’t even been really nervous on Max’s coronation, had trusted him that it would all work out.  
But right now, standing in Nieuwe Kirk in Amsterdam, the church Max has been crowned in not even half a year ago, on his wedding day, he feels like he might pass out any second. He’s wearing his Australian Military Uniform with all its decorations, showing his rank and he’s waiting for his future husband - also known as the King of the Netherlands. Oh god.  
The reality of what he is going to do, of who he is going to marry, is slowly sinking in and Dan is something between incredibly nervous and super excited.  
The whole church is full by now, the guests are all here and Dan’s gaze falls on Nico and Lewis who are in the first row. Nico gives him an encouraging smile, linking his hand with Lewis’s and Dan forces himself to smile back.  
Hulk has talked the wedding ceremony with him through for what feels like hundreds of times - he knows when to do or say what but that doesn’t ease his anxiety that he will fuck something up.  
Max even had changed the law for them- he’d normally just be allowed to marry a Dutch citizen, but he didn’t want Dan to give up his Australian Nationality (“It’s who you are I don’t want you to change for me”) and changed it.  
Dan’s whole family came from Australia for his big day, his mum looking something between very excited and absolutely terrified that she’s sitting next to the Duchess of Cornwall and Dan takes a deep breath.  
He nearly flinches when the fanfares start and he forces himself to not turn around, knowing that the doors are opening. Knowing that Max is here now.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for His Majesty, Max Emilian Verstappen, King of the Netherlands and Prince of Orange-Nassau”, the Master of Ceremony calls out and Dan gets actual chills.  
He would never admit it in front of Max but he has a thing for calling his fiancé all his titles and when Max is next to him, Dan draws in a shaky breath. Max looks absolutely gorgeous, wearing the full dark dress uniform of a Captain in the Royal Netherlands Army with his four decorations and Dan gives him a small smile.  
“Hey”, he whispers and Max’s smile makes everything in him tingle.  
“Hey.”  
They sit down, the whole church following their example and Dan tries to ignore the fact that millions of people are watching him right now, with the wedding being live broadcasted.  
“We are gathered here today for the most beautiful thing in the world: Love.”  
The priest gives them a small smile and Dan swallows, he’s already emotional. They’ve decided to do the ceremony in English - Dan’s Dutch is alright after living here for over four years but Max had insisted in doing it in Dan’s native tongue and right now he’s thankful for it - he’s so nervous he’s sure he has forgotten every word he ever learned in Dutch.  
The priest starts with a prayer before reading a passage from the Bible and Dan tries to control his breathing. He’s so fucking nervous and when he looks to Max, his fiancé just smiles at him.  
“Love truly is something special. It always protects, always trusts, always perseveres. I know you both prepared a small speech to express your love for each other. Max; please.”  
The priest nods at Max and they get up, a small smile forming on Max’s face when he turns to Dan.  
“Daniel - you absolutely wonderful, beautiful, human. Light of my life; the one who knows me better than anyone. The one who saved my life countless times, the one who always looks after me. I may sound cheesy now but to me you are my sun, brightening my day and your positive energy is what gets me through every day. I wouldn’t be where I am today without you and I love you so much. Standing here today with you feels like a miracle and I’m still so proud of us; proud of everything we did. We already wrote history once, Dan. Let’s do it again.”  
Max ends and Dan has actual tears in his eyes. Fuck, how is he supposed to give a speech when he’s already an emotional mess right now?!  
“Max-“, his voice cracks and he instinctively takes Max’s hand, swallowing dryly. No crying, Ricciardo, not yet, he reminds himself.  
“Do you have any idea how important you are for me? Any idea how much you mean to me? I prepared a whole fucking speech for this but- oh shit, sorry.”  
He bites his lip, swearing in a church isn’t probably the best idea and he grins sheepishly while a chuckle goes through the church.  
Max just looks amused, so does the priest and Dan takes a deep breath before continuing. Swearing on live television in a church, nice.  
“You have always been more than just a job. Protecting you, loving you - it’s the essence of my duty and I would do absolutely everything for you - well, except eat pineapple on pizza, that’s just disgusting Maxy and we really need to have a talk about this.”  
He grins and Max blinks before he grins as well, shaking his head.  
“You-“  
“You are the strongest, kindest and most warm-hearted person I’ve ever met. I love you, Max. More than I ever thought I’d love someone and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, waking up next to you and be by your side. Support you, cherish you and love you the way you deserve it. Make you happy.”  
Dan ends, he bites his lip and tries to somehow hold himself together. Max looks at him with so much love in his eyes, smiling and everything in Dan tingles, warmth spreading through him.  
He loves this man so fucking much, he’s not sure he could ever properly put it into words. He hears someone sob behind him, he’s pretty sure it’s his mother and he smiles.  
They sit down again, the priest going over some more bible stuff.  
After two more songs, it’s time for their vows and they stand up again, the priest asking their witnesses to step forward.  
Nico looks completely relaxed when he joins Max and Dan gives his sister an encouraging smile when she steps to his right. She returns his smile, looking nervous and Dan quickly squeezes her hand reassuringly before they turn their attention back to the priest who is looking at Nico right now.  
“Nico Erik Rosberg, do you accept to be witness to the confidence that Max and Daniel have expressed in each other this morning and will soon speak out again before God? And will you continue to follow them in their lives through your friendship and loyalty?”  
“Yes.” Nico's voice is firm and Max gives him a small smile while the priest turns to Dan’s sister.  
“Michelle Ricciardo, do you accept to be witness to the confidence that Max and Daniel have expressed in each other this morning and will soon speak out again before God? And will you continue to follow them in their lives through your friendship and loyalty?”  
“Yes.” Michelle’s voice is slightly shaking but when she looks at Dan, she looks incredibly proud and while Dan feels like he might tear up, the priest nods satisfied.  
“Thank you. Max, Daniel, would you please step forward.”  
Michelle and Nico sit down again while they take a step forward and the priest smiles.  
“Do you, Max, take Daniel for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”  
The priest looks at Max and Max smiles, looking just as calm as on his coronation day.  
“I do.”  
Dan’s heart starts beating faster, they suddenly hear the people from outside cheering and there’s a chuckle going through the church.  
“I guess they approve." That slips out before Dan can think about it and Max grins, even the priest smiles, before turning to Dan.  
“Do you, Daniel, take Max for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”  
Dan feels like he might pass out any second, he’s so fucking nervous and all he can do is smile, looking at Max with so much love.  
“I do”, he says and they hear the crowd cheering again, this time even louder than before and their guests inside laugh again.  
Dan can’t hold back the huge smile forming on his face, Max looks equally happy and he instinctively takes his hand. He waited so long for this day to come and Dan can feel the tears in his eyes but he couldn’t care less.  
They exchange the rings and when Max slips the silver wedding ring on his finger, Dan is a complete mess.  
“I pronounce you married, you may kiss your husband”, the priest says and when Max leans in, pulling him into a long kiss, Dan can’t stop the tears running down his face.  
He cups Max’s face in his hands, caressing his cheek with his thumb and they break apart, leaning their foreheads together.  
They stare at each other, both smiling and Dan only realizes now that the whole crowd is cheering and clapping. He blushes and the priest clears his throat.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for the newlywed couple: His Majesty, Max Emilian Verstappen, King of the Netherlands and Prince of Orange-Nassau, and Prince Daniel Joseph Ricciardo.”  
Dan gets chills when he hears his new title, it sounds so strange and they turn around, facing the crowd.  
Max takes his hand and they start walking through the rows, Nico and Lewis both smiling brightly at them.  
But their guests in the church are nothing compared the hundredths of thousands of people waiting for them outside, screaming, cheering and celebrating them when they get into the carriage and a 21-gun salute is fired at a five-second interval.  
Dan is absolutely speechless, he has never seen so many people in his life (and Nico’s and Max’s coronations had already been huge) and he smiles when he sees all the rainbow flags. He has never thought they would accept him so easily but that's probably why he loves the Dutch people so much.  
The carriage starts moving, their route through Amsterdam being escorted by military and civilian personnel - Dan knows that over 1,900 military guards are taking part in the ceremony today and he’s really glad that Kimi had helped him organize the event security-wise with him being occupied and all.  
He can’t marry the king and look after him at the same time, that doesn’t really work and Dan takes Max’s hand, waving at the crowds with a huge smile on his face.  
Dan knows the Netherlands is a small country but the Dutch are proud people and they sure as hell do love their king. He loves the king too and the whole ride, Dan’s smile doesn’t leave his face once. He’s so fucking happy.  
Their small tour ends at the Royal Palace at Dam Square and when they get on the balcony, the national anthems of the Netherlands and of Australia are playing and Dan pulls Max closer, the tears are back.  
The crowd in front of them seems endless, they all look as happy as he feels and he pulls Max into another long kiss.  
The crowd cheers even louder and when they break apart, Dan grins, turning to the crowd.  
“THIS IS MY HUSBAND, THE KING OF THE NETHERLANDS!”, he then shouts, not giving a shit about Royal Protocol and while Max blushes, the crowd cheers and Dan laughs, looking at him with a soft expression.  
“I love you so much and I’m so proud of you”, he whispers before kissing him again. 

They’re actually married.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Is the ending cheesy af? Yes. Do I look like I care? Not at all the world is already fucked up enough and I am a sucker for Happy Endings. 
> 
> I hope you liked this, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and if you wanna read more about this universe let me know! Also if you have any special requests (I am working on a follow-up part for Nico & Lewis anyway but yeah let me know) ♥️
> 
> as always please don't share this work with any of the people involved, it's all in good fun :) it's a work of fiction, don't take it too seriously. ♥️


End file.
